


I'm Not an Experiment; I have a Soul

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Marvel Soulmate AUs [10]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, but nothing serious, like they don't even got names, mentions of experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: How Rocket Raccoon and Groot met and discovered they were platonic soulmates.





	I'm Not an Experiment; I have a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Marvel!  
> This is my second fic for this series today. Wow. surprised MYSELF there. I can't typically focus on one thing long enough to post two of something in a day.  
> Please Read and Review!

The first thing Subject 89P13 knew in his life was pain. A terrible, mind-numbing pain that engulfed his entire existence. That was all he remembered. How long had this been happening? He didn’t know. His throat hurt. His spine hurt. His shoulders hurt. His thighs hurt. His muscles ached. His brain _burned._ He groaned as he heard voices. The noise was making his head pound.

“The experiment was a success sir. Subject 89P13 now has sentience, the intelligence of the subject is that of a sentient being, and the cybernetics have made it so the subject is able to move in a manner similar to most humanoids.”

“I see.”

“Also sir, our hypothesis proved correct.”

“The hypothesis was?”

“That until a being has sentience, they are unable to have a soulmate.”

“Oh?”

“Yes sir. We tested this by taking some of the subject’s cells and mixing certain patterns in the DNA to replicate the pattern found in soulmate timers. Then the genetically engineered timer was made using some of Dr. Hrolianso’s cell replication and production technology. The completed timer was placed on the inner right wrist of the subject. I’m afraid you cannot see it now sir due to the straps that are restraining the subject, but-”

“It is of no matter to me. Continue with the rest of the report.”

“Yes sir. Sorry sir. The timer initially remained inactive, and it was our first conclusion was that the experiment did not succeed. However, following several experiments on the subject’s brain, the timer began to work. Going over the data records, we discovered that the timer began to work immediately following the experiment to give the subject sentience.”

“Fascinating. What type of timer was it?”

“Oh, it counts down to the second the subject meets their soulmate, sir.”

“Hm. I see. Continue with the presentation.”

“Of course sir. If you’ll come this way, I’d like to show you another one of our successful experiments…”

Subject 89P13 sighed gratefully as the voices faded away. Unfortunately, this sent him into a hacking fit. Blinking, he opened his eyes. The red lights were dim. Subject 89P13 looked up. He couldn’t take anymore of this. Death would be a mercy. He didn’t want to die though. No, he wanted _revenge_. On those scientists and guards and that damn director. He wanted them all to burn. Burn, suffer, and die.

Subject 89P13 glanced at his right wrist and began to rub the hard edges of the timer against the thick white fabric restraint. He wasn’t sure how long he rubbed, but eventually the restraint broke. Subject 89P13 stared in amazement before grinning. He glanced at the cart to next to the table he had been tied to. He stretched. Almost… Almost… Got it! He snatched the small, sharp knife the scientists had used to cut him open. He broke the restraint on his left wrist with ease before making short work of the ones on his feet. Subject 89P13 stretched, his body impossibly sore. Then he jumped on to the cart, eying his options. There were so _many_ to chose from… Ah, what the hell? He’d take them all. He grabbed a blue shirt- one of the ones those scientists wore when they did their _experiments._ He grinned, tearing off the sleeves and bottom foot of the shirt before throwing it on to cover his ruined back and the shaved area on his belly, where there was still a thin line from the recently removed stitches. Then he took the bottom foot and put it around his waist, tying knots so it held and making two loops on either side of him. Keeping his hindlegs on the cart, he pushed away with his front paws. The cart rolled towards the door, hitting into it with a solid thud. He quickly grabbed the handle before the cart could roll away. Huh. It had a simple keyhole lock. Subject 89P13 picked up a pair of tweezers and a little screwdriver, sticking them in the keyhole. After fiddling around for a few moments, the door unlocked and swung open. Subject 89P13 glanced around, noting a small electronic keypad near the entrance of every door, including his own. Huh. The keyhole must be in case they lose power. Subject 89P13 grabbed the wall, scooching down the hall on his cart. He had to get out of here. Get out, get stronger, get a shitload of firepower, and take his revenge. Getting out would suffice for now though.

Unfortunately, some of his least favorite people in the galaxy showed up. Guards.

“Oi! What are you doing out?” The one on the left yelled. Idiot. Couldn’t the guard see he was leaving? Duh.

“Get back in your containment cell!” The one on the right yelled. Yeah, no. Subject 89P13 glanced around at his cart. Well, a knife would probably work. He picked up one of the larger knives, weighed it in his palm, and then threw it at Lefty as hard he could. It hit the guy right in the eye. He fell to the ground screaming, dropping his gun in the process. Righty stared at his partner in shock and horror before looking back up at Subject 89P13. He grinned before pushing the cart as fast as he could towards Righty, who promptly threw his gun up dramatically before running. Subject 89P13 smirked as he caught the gun. Yeah, this would work.

Hefting the gun up on to his shoulder, Subject 89P13 aimed at the keypad to the door nearest to him. Bam. The door opened. Subject 89P13 pushed his way in. There was another subject tied to a table. Poor thing had even more cybernetics then him.

“Hey, you want out?”

The thing nodded.

“Great. I’ll cut you loose. Then take the cart next to your table to do the same to whoever you can. There’s an injured guard outside your cell. Take his gun and shoot the keypads to open the doors, got it?” He finished, as he cut trough the last restraint. The thing nodded.

“Awesome. See you later.” Subject 89P13 pushed his way out, purposely running over the injured guards’ foot. Subject 89P13 continued to push his way down the hall, listening to other subjects being freed with a smile. He stopped suddenly, seeing a large metal pike, no doubt complete with an electrically charged tip. Subject 89P13 grabbed it. This would be great.

Carefully, he tested the pike against the ground. Perfect. Placing the tip into the ground, he began to use it to push himself, making the cart move faster. When the pike could help him no more, the wind blowing back his fur, he picked the pike up and aimed it in front of himself and began to scream out a war cry. It echoed down the hallways. Soon the facility was roaring with the voices of subjects. Guards began running towards him. They didn’t matter. He went full speed at them, stabbing one, the other jumping out of the way to avoid being crushed by the cart. Placing the tip of the pike in the ground, Subject 89P13 turned to the right down another hallway. Freedom was this way, he could sense it. He had never felt so alive. There it was, the exit. He glanced at his wrist. Fifty-seven seconds. Perhaps freedom was his soulmate? More guards swarmed the exit. He narrowed his eyes. One… Two… Now! He stabbed the pike into the ground, flinging himself over the guards. The cart crashed into several of them. He picked up a fallen weapon. Was this a rocket launcher? Awesome. He dashed away. He was on a landing pad. He could get out. He could-

“Ooooooot!”

He turned to look where a tree-like being was being brought into the facility. Another new subject? Oh no they didn’t. He aimed at the guard who was pushing the large cage.

Bam!

The guard was no more, and the cage was open. The creature pulled itself out.

“I am Groot!” It screamed, throwing the remains of it’s cage at a group of guards trying to rush them. Subject 89P13 smiled. That was someone he wanted on his side.

“Oi!” He yelled, “Did you come in a ship?”

“I am Groot!” It exclaimed, pointing at a still-running spaceship. Subject 89P13 grinned and waved a hand towards his new ally.

“C’mon, let’s go!” He exclaimed, dashing to the ship. His new ally- Groot? Quickly caught up to him and grabbed him by his makeshift belt, settling Subject 89P13 on it’s shoulder. He screamed at first, panicked, but calmed down almost immediately, using his new position to fire another rocket at the facility entrance on the landing pad, making it crumble and preventing more guards from reaching them. Subject 89P13 gripped his claws into Groot and closed his eyes as the being suddenly leapt. He opened them and let go when Groot knelt down and began to lift him off of it’s shoulder. Subject 89P13 patted Groot and slipped down, noting that they were now on the ship. With as much strength as he could muster, he ran to the cockpit and vaulted himself into the pilot’s seat.

“Let’s see- press this and this- enter that- yes- press that- and pull the lever- yes!” He exclaimed as the ship lifted into the air. His eyes narrowed as a ship tried to get in his way. He flew a loop-dee-loop over it as though he’d been flying his whole life. There they were- the stars. He just had to get out of atmosphere and then he could jump. Where to go… Keeping one paw on the controls, he pulled up the list of pre-programmed coordinates. He scrolled through it, glancing up to watch their ascent. Groot walked up, bent over due to his massive height.

“Whaddya think buddy? Rusus sound good to you?”

“I am Groot.” It responded, nodding.

“Rusus it is!” Subject 89P13 declared, pressing the coordinates, “We’re about to exit the atmosphere and jump, so I’d sit down if I were you!”

Groot sat down in the one remaining seat and buckled, though he did look a tad cramped. Subject 89P13 tensed as they exited the atmosphere, pressing forward on the lever. Stars became blurs, and they were free.

Subject 89P13 turned towards his ally- no, friend.

“So, you’re Groot?”

Groot nodded.

“You a guy? Girl? I’ve been calling you ‘it’ in my head but that don’t feel right.”

Groot nodded at first, then began shaking its’ head vehemently. Subject 89P13 raised an eyebrow.

“You’re a he?”

Groot nodded.

“Cool. I’m…” who was he? He was… racken? No…He was… He was… Raccoon. That didn’t feel quite right though. He glanced down at the rocket launcher that he had dropped when he hopped into the pilot’s seat. He looked back up at Groot, who was staring at him patiently.

“I’m Rocket. Rocket Raccoon.”

“I am Groot?” Groot asked, pointing at Rocket’s right wrist.

“That? Oh, that’s my soulmate clock.” He replied, glancing at it. Negative three minutes and eighteen seconds. Wait. Rocket looked back up at Groot.

“Hey buddy, does your kind have soulmates?”

Groot nodded.

“I am Groot.” He explained, pointing towards his chest. The thick branches began to move. There, in the center of Groot’s body, was a leaf. A bright green leaf.

“Uh… what does the leaf mean, buddy?”

“I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot, I am Groot!” Groot told him, moving his hands rapidly while the branches moved back to cover the leaf.

“So, the leaf gets healthier and greener the closer you are to your soulmate, and it falls off when your soulmate dies?” Rocket summarized for clarification.

“I am Groot.” Groot confirmed.

“Well, ah, Groot? I think we’re soulmates. Platonic ones.” Rocket said hesitantly, showing the negative time on his wrist.

“I am Groot!” Groot agreed, before reaching over and ruffling the fur on the top of Rocket’s head. Rocket batted it away playfully, giving Groot a rare, genuine smile of happiness.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too buddy. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
